Naughty Babysitter
by Bloodlust Butterfly
Summary: 7yr::Echo Foster, Snape's only daughter and she's half vampire. So many secrects to her dangerous identity and who other to be her bodyguard then Draco Malfoy. GIGGLES EVILLY! IT'S MY 1ST AND IT'S GOOD I SWEAR!
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey guys, my 1st serious fanfic and it happens to be a Harry Hotter one. YAY!!!!!!!!!! No I don't own any of Harry Potter. All I own is Rasika, Ana, Becca and I'll list the rest later. This is sort of a love triangle fanfic, which I believe gives it a bit of color instead of the standard black and white. Anyway enough babbling, PLZ ENJOY AND PLZ RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Naughty Babysitter ******

**Prologue **

A pair of piercing emerald orbs gazed softly out the Hogwarts Express window as the rain fell heavily outside. Running her fingers through her raven hair, the girl laughed lightly to herself as the passenger on the bench in front of her snored somewhat loudly. So far everything had worked out wonderfully. Rasika had helped her with all her supplies and thank god there had been no accident. Unfortunately Rasika had told her that she had another guardian, but Rasika wouldn't tell her who. Why would she need another bodyguard? She had Albus Dumbledore; the most powerful sorcerer in the world, or she thought that at least. All she new was that he was in Slytherin and it was indeed a 'he' and she'd heard too many horrible things about Slytherin to be able to trust him.

" Echo, have you seen Ron," a groggy voice piped up beside her.

" No, Becca. Would you like me to go looking for him," her voice was laced with a sort of sarcastic honey.

" Yes please."

Echo chuckled at Rebecca's pointless rambles as she exited their cabin her hip length wavy hair bellowing out behind her like a cape. Ron and Becca had been seeing each other for about four months now and it was sort of nerve racking for her. She'd been in a relationship before but he'd chose his friends over her, so as a result she was kind of skittish of relationships, though she had enjoyed that companionships she thought they'd installed. Ana was so buried in her thoughts that she didn't even realize she bumped into someone before it was too late.

" Watch where you are going," a drawling voice growled. He was fairly tall with pale blonde hair and a porcelain-like complexion. He must not see a lot of sun or perhaps it just ran in the family. Oddly enough the green he wore matched his silver eyes. All in all he looked like her first boyfriend and it was very aggravating.

Quickly she jumped out of her daydreaming and bit back," Why don't you shove it up you sensitive ass!"

The teen was a bit taken back by her vicious out burst and began to gloat before her face," I'd be careful who I spoke to like that or you might end up getting hurt, a pretty girl like you."

" Oh, walk it off you prat," she snarled as she turned on her heel and stalked away her nose held high in the air. God, whoever that asshole was, he was annoying!


	2. Run Along Ferret Boy

A/N: Thanks to those who are reading so far. The romance b/w Draco and Echo will take a while because I love a couple who's feisty so and also the tension b/w Harry and Echo (yes you heard me right) will be quite noticeable. THANKS AND PLZ REVIEW SO I KNOW WEITHER TO WASTE MY TIME WITH THIS STORY OR NOT!

**

**

**

* * *

**

**

**

**

Naughty Babysitter 

**

**

Chapter One 

**

Run Along Ferret Boy

God, that guy was so annoying. Jeez, his voice, it was… itchy! It drove her mad. Oh, she needed to forget about it! Where was Ron, most likely with Harry and Hermione probably? A few people passed her by as she searched, but she paid no mind. It was weird, she'd known she was a witch since she was at least four years old and Rasika and her mother had taught her everything she knew. The only difference about a normal witch and her is what frightened her. Sometimes she couldn't control it and the vampire in her blood didn't help either. Running her fingers through her hair, she knocked on a cabin door hoping it was Ron's, " Hello, is Ronald Weasely in there?"

" Yes," Ron's voice laughed as she slid the door open," Hey Echo! It's so good to see you. Where's Rebecca?"

" She sleeping as usual," Echo smiled as she took the empty seat beside Hermione," Where's Harry?"

" He's supposedly visiting the new DADA teacher. She's very pretty actually, and very young to be a teacher," Hermione said matter-of-factly as Ron quickly glared at the doorway. His pale blue eyes seemed to turn a shade of purple at the site of the tall blonde teen leaning against the doorway.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't Weasel and the mudblood, and who is this," he drawled walking towards Ana extending his hand and fingering trough her hair," You're the one that cocked a little bit of an attitude with me earlier, Katty. Do you mind if I call you that?"

Echo just gazed dangerously at him as Hermione growled deep in her throat," She has a name, Malfoy, and it isn-"

Echo waved her hand and stood up still lacking that few inches she needed to master his height," So you're the infamous Draco Malfoy. I'm not at all surprised, though a little disappointed."

" What's that supposed to mean," he hissed lowering his face to hers.

" What do you think Ferret Boy," she cackled and pointed to the doorway," Now why don't you get the hell outta dodge before I-"

" Before you what," his whisper was enticingly threatening.

" Before you get hurt, a disappointment like you," a wicked smile stole her face at his dumbstruck expression," Now go on Ferret Boy. Go on!"

Malfoy glared daggers at her and stormed out of the room just as Ron and Hermione both stood. His ebony cape swished behind him as he exited quite dramatically causing all three of them to laugh. Finally after they got over their fit of laughter Ron looked at Echo," C'mon you guys let's go get Becca. I think this is going to be a fun year."


	3. A New Pet?

A/N: Wow! The prologue and 2 chapters in a matter of a few days. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE ENJOY AND TELL ME OF ANY ERRORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Naught Babysitter******

**Chapter Two**

Athena

Echo had known about the world of magic but the moment she stepped off the train she was mezmorized by the site. The moon touched the water and the reflection branched out like a ghostly spiderweb while an almost evanescent fog clung to the path as the carriges moved along. It was all so beautiful, especially the scattered stars that littered the sky. Unfortunately, she was split up from Ron, Hermione, and Becca and was sent with three sisters, apparently triplets on their first year. Their insane babble about this hot guy they saw was somewhat agitating so she just stuck to studing the scenery outside.

All three of the sisters had dazeling brown eyes, but only two of them had curly brown hair while the other had hip length fiery red hair. In Echo's opinion she was the beautiful one. The others were just carbon copies of each other. For some reason only the red head attracted her attention. Was it the fact that she wasn't saying a word, or that her skirt was smooth and her artistic hands were shaking like leaves? What was her name? Oh, it didn't matter she had more important things to think about.

A soft meow stole her attention as a meek little kitten hopped into her lap. Its white fur was ratty and covered in mud while its large ears flopped aimlessly. Its eyes, they were an alien purple. Never before had she seen a cat with eyes of that color. They were exotic and beautiful.

" Wow, she's beautiful. Where'd you get her," Echo looked up to see the red-haired girl staring curiously at her and the little feline.

" I don't know. She just hopped up into my lap," by now the other girls were also gazing intently at her as well.

" I believe she's a kneazle or at least has a bit of that blood in her," the girl continued her fingers combing through her red locks.

" What's your name," Echo asked as she brought the cat to her chest.

" Sorry, I'm Amaltheia Anderson, these are my sisters Elizabeth and Cynthia," she smiled as she pointed to them and extending her hand.

Echo stared at her hand for a moment then finally excepted it," Echo Foster, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The three girls stared at her awestruck their eyes glittering with curiosity. Soon the one named Cynthia piped up," You're a Foster, wow!"

Slowly the girls began to talk amongst themselves again leaving Echo to struggle with her own matters. She was a Foster, well at least her mother was and Echo never had the opportunity of meeting her for she died right after she was born. Rasika said it was from birth complications, but Echo thought different, though she'd never voiced her opinion to Rasika. Echo gazed tenderly down at the little feline who was now sleeping. It looked so peaceful and Echo immediately envied the little creature.

" I suppose I could keep you, if you wanted me to, Athena," her mother's name came somewhat stubbornly off her lips as she scratched the creature's ears gently.


	4. Sorting Hat

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except what is mine. The list is too long and I'm too lazy...

A/N: There will be some HP/EF but this story is as I said a DM/EF. If there's any misspelling please forgive me. I was up until 1am writing this and my comp. doesn't have spellcheck. Thank you elvenprincess for the review! PLEASE ENJOY AND FLAMES AND IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Naughty Babysitter**

**Chapter Three **

_Sorting Hat_

Echo stared amazed at the surrondings as she followed the three girls into the dining hall. It was beautiful and a whole lot more sectacular than she had imagined it. Crimson candles floated aimlessly in the air, just as Hermione and Ron described to her on the train. There were four tables for the four houses; Ravenclaw on the far right with Hufflepuff on the far left and Gryffindor and Slytherin in the middle. It seemed the 2nd through 7th years had found their seats and she was the only really tall person left standing, not counting professor McGonagall who stood stiffly near a aged stool, a tattered hat in her hand. A sting of embarrasment coursed through her veins as she entangled her fingers into the fabric of her skirt. She was the only student at the age of seventeen standing and the rest who were standing were just turning eleven or twelve.

Slowly her eyes began to wonder across the students, many of them chattering endlessly about this year at Hogwarts. Soon she spotted Nevielle. As always he was being adorably shy as this sixth year spoke to him, her fingers combing lightly through her golden locks. Nevielle, he would indeed be a challenge to any girl who wished to bed him, but nonetheless his naive shyness made him somewhat iressistable. Still he wasn't her type. She liked a dominant partner, someone to equal her wanting and torturous flirting. Even though she was a virgin she was amazed at how much interest she had in men. They were sometimes like a drug to her. All she had to do was stare and the wheels in her head would begin to turn. Her imagination was no doubt her enemy in those situations.

Laughing nervously, she shook the thoughts from her head and scanned the room once more. Rebecca's older sister, Keira, was sitting quietly near the rest of the Ravenclaws. Keira had always been the strong silent type, if you will. She was a sort of tomboy who no guy had gotten passed first base with, much less tamed. Also the girl was a beater on the quidditch team and was the captain no less. Echo studied her; she sat lazily with her hands resting against her cheeks and her chocolate brown hair danced spastically around her head, except for the rest which was done up in a bun. She was naturally beautiful, just like Becca. Echo once questioned Becca about her and Ron and she just said it was sort of a bet that grew into a very deep friendship. They weren't quite in love, but were best friends with benefits you could say. God, teen life was so hard to understand. Fortunately, Becca was still a virgin. Even though she completely trusted Ron, Becca was her friend and it seemed that no guy right now could measure up for her.

" Quiet everyone, please. Welcome first years, to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Also it seems we have a new seventh year among us." McGonagall hesitated for a moment and smiled at Echo." Now, when I call your name you will come forth. I will place the sorting hat on your head to sort you into your houses."

" Cynthia Anderson."

She watched as the girl stepped bravely up to the stool and took her seat. The hat began to mumble something before screaming out Hufflepuff. A bright smile stole the girl's lips as she raced over to the table and was greeted by handshakes and hugs.

" Brutal Malachi."

Again a youth stepped up. He was fairly tall for one of his age and his ratty brown hair was a mess upon his he. Now she could see why his parents named him Brutal. He had the look of a defensive snake ready to strike if needed. Before the hat was even close to his head Slytherin echoed throughout the room.

" Elizabeth Anderson."

Echo gazed at the girl somewhat icily. She seemed like a Slytherin and not to her surprise she was.

" Amaltheia Anderson."

Curiosity kept her eyes glued to the young teen as she sat nervously upon the stool. A smile crept onto her lips as she spotted a dignified aura curling around the redhead's presence. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, Echo thought kindly.

" Gryffindor."

Immediately the whole table cheered and a hot shiver traveled down her spine. Amaltheia was lucky, for Griffindor was the most respected house and she needed no genius to tell her that. Soon everything settled down and Echo couldn't mistake the twinkle of joy in her eyes as she stared at the content girl then back down to her list.

" Echo Foster."

Time froze at the sound of her name. Oh Gods! What was she to do now?! She couldn't will her legs to move. Butterflies twirled drunkenly around in her stomach as she stood there, still as a statue. She had to go up there! Get moving git! Reluctantly her moved forward her thoughts ushering her on as her delicate school shoes tapped lightly on the stone floor. All eyes were upon her. She could feel them dissecting her, one above all the others. Someone was staring angrily yet at the same time hungrily at her. A mixture of emotions clashed in her heart. Were they hers or the person's?

Suddenly something caught her eye. A silent gasp escaped her lips as she stared shocked and curious at Rasika, who was seated nimbly beside the Headmaster of Slytherin. What was she doing? Was she the new DADA teacher? Great!

Sitting gracefully on the stool, she looked out into the crowd trying to find something to concentrate on. Soon she found the green eyes she'd been searching for and smiled wryly. Harry grinned back and gave her a thumbs up. A slight blush took over her cheeks as she studied him. He'd grown over the years and it wasn't to her disliking. He wasn't as lanky as he used to be and his complexion was a gorgeous gold, most likely from Quidditch. She jumped slightly as the hat was set upon her head.

" Oh, very difficult. Yes, very difficult. Very bold, loyal, yet sneaky I see. Not a sour mind either, though quite mischievous. No doubt you got that from your mother. Also there's a thirst to prove yourself. Where shall you go?

" I wish to be in Griffindor and you will choose no different," she whispered dangerously as the hat grumbled to itself.

" Why not Slytherin? You truly belong in there I believe."

" No," her voice came out a bit louder and harsher than she intended.

" Are you sure? Very well, Griffindor it is Miss Foster."


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

Dear Readers,  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews. Also I'm going to clear up a few things:

I know it seemed confusing because I changed her name. Echo is Ana. Her full name is Echo Anastasia Foster.

Rebecca's sister Kiera is actually younger than her because Becca is a 7th yr. Kiera's a 5th. Sorry about that.

Rasika is Echo's kin, though she's a vampire. The eldest of the vampires still living. If you've seen Queen of the Damned then you know what Rasika is like. She's trying to take care of the only family she has let, Echo.

Thanks once again and if you have any questions please ask.  
  
Bloodlust Butterfly 


	6. Welcoming Feast

**Naughty Babysitter  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
__****Welcoming Feast  
**

A pair of silvery-blue eyes followed the raven-haired girl as she through herself into Harry Potter's embrace. So that was Echo Foster. Not half bad actually but the putrid saint's arms around her is a bit repulsing the Slytherin prince thought sickly as he coughed down a gag. This was the girl he agreed to protect, another one of Pothead's little sluts like that mudblood Granger. Well that's just great. What a fun year he was going to have.

How, how did he get himself into this? Malfoys were known not to back down from a challenge nor go back on a deal, but this was too much. Not only did he have to suffer that cat but he had to put up with the mudblood as well because of his new Head Boy career. Sighing in frustration he let his eyes wonder over the new first year Slytherins girls.

' Hmmmm, she's nice. What was her name? Elizabeth Anderson. Yea that's her name. Not the hottest cat on the fence but a nice screw nonetheless.'

Sadly enough his manhood still hurt from the incedent with Rasika. God, she was so ...desirable and yet he hated her. Her ebony hair framed her soft egyptian face and her lips were to die for. She was a lot like Echo in spirit and appearance, only Echo was a bit more fiesty and her green eyes spit fire when she was offended or angry. Jeez, what was he doing?! This girl was a friend of Potter's. (all the more reason to have a little fun with the little raven) Draco jumped at the sound of his devil tempting him.

'' Draco,'' he stiffened as a lanky arm entangled itself around his waist,'' Draco, I've missed you.''

'' Pansy, I'm really not in the talkitive mood tonight.''

'' But I've missed you and I'd like to talk to you alone, please Draco,'' Pansy whined sticking out her lower lip.

Malfoys were known to be very selfish and that's exactly what Pansy was, his selfishness. He only wanted her when there was no one else and he enjoyed her treating him like a god. But there were times when an unidentified feeling crept into his icy heart. When she would cry, at times he'd let that confident, snobby attitude slip and a tightness would form in his chest. Was it pity? Perhaps, but he was a Malfoy. The son of Lucius Malfoy and the heir of the dark lord, or so he thought.

'' Pansy, I'm really not in the mood. I'm tired and I must meet Dumbledore after the feast. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?'' He wouldn't look at her, instead he gazed blankly at the food which resided on his plate.

'' O-okay Draco, tomorrow then,'' her voice was weak and trembling.

**

* * *

**

**Next chp will be in Dumbledore's office so be ready smiles wickedly. This may be a little confusing but I'll make sure I clear it up soon. Also my updates will be slow do to summer homework and some original works of my own on fictionpress. Oh, hey if you'd like to know what the incedent between DM/Rasika is then check out my fic Nocturnal Goddess. Lots of.. how should we say sex. NOT BAD but there is a lot in there. It's a prologue to this and Anastasia is Echo!**


End file.
